A Chance?
by AnimeAddict1059
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple D-Rank Mission turned into chaos as Naruto gets transported to another dimension. He wakes up and finds himself with two persons claiming to be his parents. What's more, the man who introduced himself as his father was THE Yondaime Hokage! WHAT?Is this a genjutsu? Or will Naruto let himself believe this was real? How will he ever know the truth?
1. Chapter 1: Transported

**Author's Note:** I really just had to rewrite the whole thing. I started this thing a bit too weirdly and things got crazy from there... So, here it is...

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance?<strong>

_Chapter 1: Transported_

"Naruto! Hurry up!" Sakura yelled at the orange-clad figure coming towards them.

"I know…you don't have to yell so loud, dattebayo…" panted Naruto as he arrived. "Where's Kakashi-sensei? …He's late again isn't he? Oi! _Teme_! At least say something when he arrives dammit! Being all silent doesn't exactly help us lash out on sensei! Gaaah! _Koitsu_! Are you even listening? _Teme_!"

Sasuke, who was leaning on a tree, scoffed and turned away. Naruto glared at him but the Uchiha continued to ignore him, no matter how intense his glares got every minute.

"Naruto cut that out! Seriously…I can't stand having the two of you fight everytime." Sakura ranted.

"Demo Sakura-chan!"

"Urusai Naruto!"

"Sasuke's a bastard! C'mon! Let me take a crack at 'im!"

"I said Urusai Naruto!"

"Demo Sakura-chan! Naze?"

"URUSAI!"

"A-Anoh, Sakura…"

"SHUT UP DAMMIT! HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE?! JUST SHU-" Sakura stopped. She was no longer facing the blond idiot, instead, she was facing their silver haired jounin sensei.

Sakura's face immediately flushed red. She was stuck in her pose, with her right fist raised up high, ready to punch Naruto, who was her original target.

"My, my…Everyone's in high spirits today. This is good I suppose…Ja! Let's get going." Said Kakashi cheerfully and went ahead, leading the way. Sasuke, who didn't seem to be interested on what happened earlier, followed suit.

Naruto went next, jogging up beside Kakashi. He seemed to have forgotten about it already.

"Kakashi-sensei! Not another D-rank!" he whined.

_Oh no…I've just messed up…BIG TIME…and what's worse…it was in front of Sasuke…_

"Sakura? You coming?" Kakashi yelled. The three of them were already quite far from where she was standing.

"H-Hai…" Sakura answered silently and followed them.

"Naruto…for the last time, all missions that are available to genin teams right now are D-ranks. Even if you'll whine all day the Hokage won't be able to change it."

"Demo Kakashi-sensei, we accomplished an A-rank mission! Surely they can make us an exception. I mean, Zabuza and Hakku were tough and we accomplished the mission no problem! And then there's the Chuunin Exams! Can't they assign us to a C-rank at least? Damn Tsunade-oba-chan! She knows how strong I am! Why'd she have to assign me to a D-rank?"

"Naruto, I think it's best if you stop wasting your energy on complaining. You're gonna need your energy today. We've got a pile of work-I mean D-rank missions to accomplish. And first is cleaning up the river at the top of the waterfall…again."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAATT?!"

* * *

><p>"Damn Tsunade-oba-chan! We're shinobi! Why the hell are we stuck doing jobs like these?!"<p>

"Because were Genin and we don't have any other choice but to do this. Just stop complaining and concentrate, dobe. I've just been released from the hospital and I don't want to waste my energy on saving you if you'll fall down for the second time." Sasuke said.

"Kuso! Who asked you teme?!" Naruto yelled.

"Apparently you, baka." Sasuke replied.

"_TEME!_" Naruto yelled and ran towards Sasuke with his fist raised. He had barely just moved three steps when he stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong? Too scared to attack me?" Sasuke taunted.

"Urusai baka! I-I think I'm stuck. Hnnnggggnn…Yup! I'm stuck!"

"You're so lame! You wanted to attack me and now you're stuck? Pathetic!" drawled Sasuke.

"Urusai! Somebody! Help me out! My foot's really stuck. I can't get it out!"

"Seriously Naruto, you're such a wimp! Here. On three. One…Two…Three!" Sakura said and pulled his arm. But Naruto was still stuck and was slowly descending, as though he was being sucked in.

"AAAAACCKKK! What's happening? Help me!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke! Naruto, he's-"

Kakashi and Sasuke immediately responded and tried to pull Naruto out. It didn't seem to have any effect and a few minutes later, only Naruto's head was visible.

"Help meeeeeeeeee! It's sucking me up even faster!"

"What do you think we've been doing all this time?!" yelled Sasuke, who, like Kakashi, grabbed hold of Naruto's head in the attempt of pulling him out.

"…"

"Oh no! He's underwater! He's gonna drown!"

Naruto watched the sweaty and terrified faces of his teammates and Sensei as they stuggled to pull him out. Naruto tried moving his hands from underneath but he can't feel his body.

"…been doing all this t-"

Naruto didn't hear the rest of Sasuke's sentence. He was now underwater and then all he could see was a purplish dimension all around him. Naruto looked around and then below. And what he saw terrified him.

Below was large gaping hole with sharp teeth at its edges. He was being sucked into it. Rapidly.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA BE EATEN! AAAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto opened his eyes, stood up, and took deep gasping breaths. _What was that? What happened? What? Where am I? Why's it so dark? Is this-Am I on a bed?_

Naruto looked around. _Where am I? _

Suddenly, the door flew opened and two people came in.

"Naruto! What happened?" said one of them. The other one turned on the light. Once it was on, Naruto got a better view of them. The one who spoke was a man with spiky blond hair like him, only some strands were long which framed his face. There was a woman beside him. She had very long red hair and was very pretty.

"Naruto, what's going on?" the woman asked as she moved closer to Naruto. Naruto quickly scrambled off the bed and backed up against the wall opposite to the door.

"Naruto?" the woman asked.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? What do you want?" Naruto yelled. His hand went instinctively to the brown pouch he could normally locate behind his pants. _What? Where's my equipmen-Oh no…I'm wearing pajamas aren't I?_

"What? Naruto what are you saying?" said the man and walked towards him.

"Gah! Don't come any closer! Stay away!" Naruto yelled again. The man stopped and glanced at the woman beside him. The woman moved closer and held the man's arm.

"Naruto? What's going on?" the woman asked, fear evident in her voice. "Why are you talking like that?"

"What? Look, I don't know what kind of genjutsu this is but you better back off, dattebayo!" Naruto told them.

"Naruto stop joking around! You're scaring us…" said the woman whose face was full of fear now. The man went closer to Naruto despite his yells and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto froze for a moment before falling forward and landing on the floor, unconscious.

"Minato, what did you do?" asked the woman.

"Don't worry Kushina." Said the man. "I just put him to sleep."

"Don't worry?! You used one of those techniques again! I told you not to use that with our children!" Kushina screeched.

"Hai. Hai. Mataku!" Minato said as he scooped up Naruto and placed him on the bed. Kushina helped him in positioning Naruto. Once they were done, they stood back and looked at him.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Kushina asked.

"To be honest, I don't know Kushina... Maybe he's still a bit sleepy. That's probably why he was acting up. Don't worry..."

"But...what about the reason why he screamed?"

"I don't know..." A yawn escaped Minato's lips. "I guess we'll talk about this tomorrow. I'm getting sleepy..."

* * *

><p>"WHAAAT!?"<p>

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all shifted uncomfortably as the Hokage bore down on them. Shizune, who was standing next to Team 7, was equally terrified.

Tsunade punched her desk in rage. The poor desk was disintegrated and a small crater had formed from where it once stood. She glared at them and her next words sent shivers down Team Seven's and Shizune's spines.

_**"Find him.**_** NOW!"**

All of them immediately ran outside her office. Yes, even Kakashi, the famous Copy Nin and considered prodigy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay, GOOD? BAD? Your honest opinion?


	2. Chapter 2: F-Family?

**Author's Note:** Heyyy! I'm back to updating my old stories! Yay! Well, alternate updating... but at least I updated. Here's Chapter 2! Yipeeeeeee!

(Advance apology on some grammar problems and other things. English isn't my native language...neither is Japanese... though I wish it was ^_^)

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance<strong>**?**

_Chapter 2: F-Family?_

"Uurrghh… What happened?" Naruto groaned as he tried to sit up. He rubbed his eyes to try and get the sleepiness out of them. "Wait..." Naruto rubbed his eyes again and squinted them to focus on the room around him. His vision started to work with him and his eyes widened when he took in the entire room's details.

"Where am I?!" he yelled as he scrambled to get out of the bed. His head turned from side to side as he observed the room frantically. "There is no way... no way... THIS! This isn't my room at all!"

Naruto turned around and looked up at the ceiling, then at the floor, then at the walls. "Since when were my walls blue?!"

He looked at the bed and the curtains around him. "And what happened to those?! Why are they gray?! They were light blue!"

Naruto caught sight of an open wardrobe and he saw the clothes hanged or piled neatly inside. "And why are my things blue and black? Where's my orange jacket? And pants? Aw man! I don't wanna look like Sasuke!"

He was now startting to freak out. Naruto slowly backed away and he accidentally hit a desk and he heard something fall and shatter behind him. Naruto immediately turned around and he saw a picture frame on the floor. He picked it up and saw that it was broken. The cracked glass made it impossible for him to see what picture was inside. He could just make out the faces of three people on the part of the frame where it wasn't too cracked.

Naruto recognized himself among these people but he could tell that this was not the picture of team seven that he usually kept on his bedside table. There was a woman standing behind him. She had long red hair and her face looked familiar... Naruto felt like he'd seen it before... He focused on the woman's face some more then it eventually hit him. _He_ looked just like _her_! That's why! He'd seen that face in the mirror everyday and he'd definitely know if he was staring at his own face, or at least one resembling it. Naruto absentmindedly touched his own features as he looked at the woman.

"This isn't possible..."

He then caught sight of the man standing on his other side. He had his arms around him in a playful manner and both of them were grinning broadly. Like the time when he saw the woman, he felt like this man was also kind of familiar. He stared at the man's spiky blond hair which was so much like his and he got lost in the man's bright blue eyes staring at him as he felt like they were his own.

"He's... so familiar... I just..."

Then his eyes widened in realization.

"He's the Yondaime Hokage!"

How could he forget? How could he forget the very man he idolized? And... in the picture they looked like they were the best of friends.

"What the heck is happening here?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"NARUTO!" yelled a voice from the doorway.

Naruto immediately turned around and he saw a girl there. She had blond hair like him but it flowed straight like that lady from the picture and she looked no older than eight years old.

"Nii-chan! You've been so noisy! What in Kami's name have you been doing in here?" demanded the girl. For a girl she sounded so mature... and a bit bossy.

Naruto was a bit taken aback by the girl's sudden appearance. "W-Who... w-who are you?"

The girl glared at him and crossed her arms on her chest. "Is this another one of your tricks? To tell you honestly nii-chan, I'm sick and tired of your jokes. Would you just go down for breakfast?"

Naruto blinked. "W-Wha-?"

"Whatever! I'm not repeating what I said. Better go there fast or you won't get any left. Koji's been down there for the past few minutes." she said and left him there frozen in place.

Naruto broke out of his stupor and chased after her. Naruto looked around frantically for the stairs and when he found it, he saw that the girl from before was already at the foot of the stairs.

_'Wow she's fast...'_ thought Naruto as he followed after her. "Wait! Wait! Wait!"

But it was too late. She had already left for the kitchen. Luckily, Naruto saw which direction she went off to. She immediately followed him and he found himself inside the kitchen. He felt all eyes on him and he slowly turned around to face them, shutting his eyes as he did so. When he opened them he found the girl from before, glaring at him. There was a red-haired boy sitting next to her with his mouth hanging open, letting some chewed pieces of bacon fall out.

"What?" Naruto asked them.

The boy swallowed and said, "Since when did you get those whisker mark tattoos?"

"W-Wha-? T-Tattoos?" Naruto asked, bewildered. He suddenly heard the rustling of paper and then a deep voice. "Who's got tattoos?" the voice asked.

Naruto almost fainted when he saw the owner of the voice.

There was the Yondaime Hokage, flipping through a newspaper as though it was the most normal thing in the world for a guy like him to do. He was even sipping on a cup of coffee for Kami's sake! "Ah, Naruto! I see you're awake! Come on! Eat some breakfast."

Naruto's eye twitched. How was he supposed to react to this kind of situation? Should he play along? Should he ignore them and continue on his way to find out what the heck was happening? Where was he anyway? Or should he just panic? I mean who wouldn't panic? He was in rather same room with a Hokage that's supposed to be dead and some people he didn't know. Who in the world wouldn't panic?

"Naruto. Come on, sit down. You have a mission today remember? You're leaving at eight aren't you?" said the red-haired woman who was making them breakfast. She seems to have finished now. As she placed a plate full of bacon in front of the girl, she looked at Naruto and smiled warmly at him.

"Well don't just stand there. Come on." she said and took a seat opposite to the Hokage.

"B-But... y-you... I..." stammered Naruto as he slowly approached them.

"Urgh... Nii-chan is such a dork! Ahou!" the girl said as she crossed her arms.

Naruto blinked and just stared at her. Why does this kid hate him so much? Did he do anything to her? That glare was starting to freak him out. Wait - he didn't even know her! Why was he so bothered? I mean, he was used to glares from most of the villagers so why would this girl's glare be any different?

"Asami! Stop being so mean to your big brother!" the woman scolded.

"_I'm_ being mean? _Me_? _He's_ the one who's always mean to me!" the girl, Asami, defended.

"Asami..." the woman said, pinching the bridge of her nose. " Asami, I don't want an argument this early in the morning. Please... we're very busy today. Your dad has a council meeting today and Naruto has a mission. Plus today's Koji's first day in the Academy. Please... not today Asami."

"Whatever... You guys don't care too much about me anyway..." Asami said moodily as she got up and left the table. She grabbed her bag from a chair next to her and stomped her way out of the kitchen, making sure to hit Naruto on the way out.

"You know, Kushina, you should've expected this to happen. She's you in every way." said the Hokage, who for some reason was here even though he's really supposed to be dead, in Naruto's point of view.

"Oh please... not you too Minato... I'm going crazy from all this stress and I have to train my troop tomorrow... and you still have to investigate those weird things happening at the forest... plus I have to make up with Asami... and why are you still standing there Naruto? I told you to eat. You still have to do some prep for your mission." the woman said.

"Ehm..." Naruto said uncertainly as he sat down.

Kushina looked at him and said, "Well, eat up."

Naruto gulped and he spotted the fork on the plate. Maybe if he could - ? He grabbed the fork and he did the unexpected. He stabbed his hand with it.

"Youch!" Naruto cried in pain.

"Naruto!" Kushina screamed and she immediately went over to him. "Why did you do that?! Are you crazy or something?" She inspected his and and rubbed it tenderly, hoping to at least take away some of the pain.

Minato looked up from his paper and said, "You need help?"

Kushina glared at him. "I just told you a lot of things and reasons on why you should help me and you ask me that now? Minato, are you serious?"

"Well... yeah..."

Kushina sighed. "You know what, Minato... just clean up Koji and prepare him for school."

Minato shrugged and took Koji off from his seat. "Come on Koji. Your mom is a little grumpy right now..."

"I heard that!" Kushina yelled after them.

"I love you, too!" said Minato's distant voice.

Kushina sighed again and went back to Naruto's hand. "Why in the world did you stab your hand Naruto? That's not what I meant by prepare for your mission or eat breakfast. Stab? Really?"

"B-But why... why would you do this? F-For me?" Naruto stammered.

A confused look spread on Kushina's face. Why would he ask her that? "Honey, are you feeling okay?"

"Why are you... fussing over... well... ME?"

Kushina's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you even ask that? It's because I'm your mom silly!"

"M-Mom? B-But th-that's impossible..."

"Are you REALLY feeling okay Naruto?" Kushina asked with concern evident in her voice. "Seriously, what is our family coming to?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "M-Mom? _F-Family_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Okay! That's that guys! Real short, yeah... But this scene is his introduction with his family and then the next is ... Well you know... It was mentioned above...

Review guys! Please? I feel sad for this story cause it isn't noticed too much. I don't really know what you guys prefer. This one or they old story... This WAS my first ever fanfic...

**Now Please Review! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3: I hate WHAT!

**A Chance?**

_Chapter 3: I hate... WHAT?!_

Kushina looked at her son worriedly as he quietly munched on some toast. It was very weird of him to suddenly stab his own hand with that fork. What had gotten into him? Just last night, he was screaming his head off and he acted like he had never met her and Minato. And now that she took a closer look at him, he seemed to have gotten whisker mark tattoos. It was probably made using a marker or something. But still, it was really weird for their son.

For one thing, he had actually listened to his sister. He never did that every time she would call him down. They didn't really have a close bond. And what's more, he was actually attempting to speak to her and he showed signs that he was really listening to them. He was usually withdrawn or just plain silent during the times that they were together, like when it was time for a meal or something.

He usually ignored them or shrugged them off. Why was Naruto so... interactive today?

Kushina's thoughts were interrupted when Naruto stood up from his chair. He picked up his plate and carried it to the sink.

"No. No Naruto, I'll take care of that." Kushina said. She ALWAYS did the dishes on Wednesdays. Naruto's schedule was on Saturdays and Sunday nights when he wasn't on a mission.

Naruto looked a little surprised at her outburst and shrugged. He left the dishes on the sink and proceeded to climb up the stairs. Kushina followed his direction and yelled after him. "You better start preparing for your mission today, got it? It's almost nine. You don't want your team to wait for you again at the Village Entrance like last time, do you?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks. 'A mission? At nine?'

That was great! If he got to see more of this strange new place, then he might be able to find someone from back home.

Grinning like a maniac, Naruto rushed to his strange new room and rummaged around his wardrobe for something to wear. Everything inside it was either blue, black, gray or white. There was nothing relatively close to his bright orange and blue jumper that he liked to wear.

"Man... what in the world possed me to wear things like these? These colors are waaayy too depressing. Isn't there anything in here that isn't too... Sasuke?" Naruto said to himself as he checked the clothes that were piled under the ones that were hanged. He looked up and saw a pre-matched outfit.

It was still blue and grey but it looked like a shinobi gear. It consisted of a blue jacket with a hood and had gray lines on the sleeves and the pants of the outfit were black in color. There was a weapons pouch sewn on the right hip and there was another on the left leg.

"So this is what I normally wear huh? So I'm gonna look like Sasuke..."

He had no choice in the matter too. He grudgingly put it on and proceeded to look around the room for weapons. He found a drawer on the corner of the room next to the window. The first compartment contained some scrolls. The second one contained kunais and shurikens while the third and final one contained some bandages, pills, and everything necessary for a first aid kit. He filled his pouches with some of the kunais and bandages and looked around again for his headband.

Thankfully it didn't take that long as it had been placed on his bedside table. He put it on and ran outside his room. Kushina, who had just finished the dishes, yelped when a yellow and blue blur shot past her.

* * *

><p>"Let's see... this is the Yondaime's house so the village entrance is right over..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked. "there? To the east?"<p>

He shrugged and started walking east. After all, he still had time and if this village was the same as back home, then he should have no trouble. He distinctly remembered that the village entrance was there at the east. But he should still have to find out where he was exactly. This wasn't genjutsu. He didn't stab himself with that fork for nothing, after all. If he saw some changes, then this is some kind of trap that the enemies (he didn't know which ones) set up. Or maybe it's just a stronger genjutsu.

But what about that mouth?

He shuddered as he thought back on his experience. He was almost drowned, he got eaten by a mouth-like hole with sharp teeth at its edges. And then, he woke up in a place that was strangely like Konoha except he had a family. His father was _the_ Yondaime Hokage! The one he idolized! The one who died and protected the village from the Kyuubi and sealed it inside him. Contrary to other people's belief, he didn't exactly resent the Yondaime for placing the beast inside him. He knew how to suppress it and he hadn't had much trouble with it at times, except when he got really mad or when he was in a life-or-death situation.

Nope, he looked up to the Yondaime, the strongest and bravest man in the world. Jiraiya was second. And his goal was to become Hokage and surpass Namikaze Minato.

_BUMP!_

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

Naruto fell to the ground with a thud and seconds later, he heard the other person fall and some objects clatter on the ground. He didn't care right now though. His head hurt! But something about the squeal from the person made him look up and his eyes widened. _No way!_

"A-Ayame nee-chan?!" he said in disbelief.

Ayame, who had been dusting her clothes off with an annoyed expression, looked at Naruto.

"It's really you, right? Ayame nee-chan?" Naruto said again.

Ayame stood up. "Yeah. It's me, Namikaze." she said, although she said it in a cold voice.

"Namikaze?" Naruto asked. _Oh! That's right! **He** was a Namikaze now!_

Ayame didn't seem to hear him. "If you think we've forgiven you for your harsh critique on our stand, then you're gravely mistaken! My father's been losing customers daily because of you! If you hate ramen that much then keep it to yourself you bastard! You didn't have to tell it for the whole village to hear!"

And with that, she stormed off. Naruto stared at her retreating back, dumbfounded.

_"I h-hate... ramen?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay! In the next chapter, I will be introducing Naruto's team. But, since this is an alternate universe/dimension story, I've created a poll so you can pick Naruto's team mates. Not their sensei though. Kakashi still holds that title. Please vote guys!

**Poll closes on April 1st so you guys have one week!**


	4. Poll Results

**OKAY, YOU GUYS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I JUST WANT TO ANNOUNCE THE POLL RESULTS**

Why do I need to do this with this fake chapter? Well, take a look at this:

**1) **Yamanaka Ino

Hyuuga Hinata

-5 votes-

**2)** Uchiha Sasuke

Aburame Shino

Still Team 7 (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura)

-4 votes-

**3)** Shikamaru Nara

-2 votes-

**4)** Haruno Sakura

-1 vote-

**5)** Akimichi Choji

Inuzuka Kiba

-0 votes-

**Well? What do you guys think? Two girls as Naruto's team mates? **

**Is it a GO or NO GO?**

**If you don't want the results (It's already April 1st guys, well, in my place it is) then **

**what do you say about**

**A RE-CAST?**

**If any of you guys are interested in a new poll, check out my profile. You've got three days to vote. I've kept you guys waiting long enough.**

**If none of you guys vote, then I'm using the results above! Oh! And if the votes don't exceed five (which is the highest, according to the results above) then I have no choice but to use the girls who won above. It's really unfair for the guys who voted for them. And since many of us have different timelines, I'm willing to wait until noon on April 6. In my place, that is.**

**So, if you guys want another choice for Naruto's team mate, just at least get your votes to exceed five. **

**(Ex: You want to vote for Sasuke to replace Ino, who won in the previous poll with FIVE points. All you have to do is get Sasuke to reach SIX votes so he can be in the story and I can replace the girls who won above. )**

**Poll ends on April 6!**

* * *

><p><strong>OOOKKKKAAAAYYY!<strong>

**The Polls are DONE! Here are the results and we now have a clear winner guys!**

**1)** Still Team 7 (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura)

-6 votes-

This one wins all because Ino and Hinata only have five votes in the previous poll, whereas this one, has SIX

**2)** Hyuuga Hinata

-4 votes-

I know you guys wanted her to be teammates with Naruto but don't worry. She'll have an appearance soon.

**3)** Yamanaka Ino

Nara Shikamaru

-3 votes-

Third... okay. These guys are useful in determining if whether or not this Naruto is the real one. And they make appearances too.

**4)** Aburame Shino

-2 votes-

**5) **Akimichi Choji

-1 vote-

**Welllll... that's all. I'm getting tired of this so I'm ending it here. **

**STILL TEAM 7**

**Now that I think about it... maybe I shouldn't have held this poll if the result is still the original team. *sweatdrops***

**But... ah well! Back to writing! **

**THANKS FOR VOTING GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 4: Fixing Mistakes

**A/N:** Hey! How long has it been. Sorry! I'm really sorry you guys! I really thought I could get the next chap out a week after the poll ended but... gomen! I got distracted. Anyways, here, I hope you guys can forgive with this chap. I made it a bit longer.

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance?<strong>

_Chapter 4: Team 7_

"O-Osu... Kore wa... This isn't... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto screamed his lungs out as he clutched his blonde hair desperately. How on earth could the great Uzumaki Naruto hate Ramen?! It's unthinkable! What kind of sick joke was this?!

The whole world seemed to collapse around him. Him and ramen go waaay back. How can he just... hate it like that? And the way Ayame looked and spoke to him... she clearly loathed him! How bad a review did he give them? Wait... since when did he give them a critique? He didn't remember anything like that. Whenever he went to Ichiraku's there was no need for them to ask if the ramen was alright. The number of bowls that he could stack upon the counter easily gave them the answer.

"I've... I've gotta fix this... I've really got to fix this..." Naruto muttered to himself. He let go of his hair and started running towards the direction that Ayame headed for a few minutes ago.

"This is bad. This is very bad!"

He quickened his pace and pushed past the group of people on the street. He had forgotten his purpose in going to town. He was supposed to look around and see if this place was the same as he remembered it and then, if he finds nothing, he would go to the gates where his team would be waiting for him for their mission.

But right now, ramen was more important. He didn't care as long as there's still ramen. He didn't know what he would do if his precious ramen would be gone. Life wouldn't be worth living... no wait... he still wanted to become Hokage... but it wouldn't be the same without Ichiraku's Ramen!

"Ayame-neechan! Ayame-neechan!" Naruto called throughout the street. There was still no sign of her. How could he lose her so quickly? Or... wait, how long had he been gaping there like an idiot?

He reached the end of the street and the crowd just seemed to thicken. Naruto decided to climb up the rooftops and decide to search for her from there. He hopped from tree to tree as he craned his head in every direction he could manage. Sadly, Ayame was still nowhere to be found.

Naruto sighed dejectedly and sank to the ground with a groan. 'My precious ramen... gone...'  
>He looked up at the sky and stared at it for a while. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't have his precious ramen. He was sure that when he found Ayame and apologized, he could win back their friendship and he could have his ramen. But she was easily lost in the crowds. Surely it wasn't that hard to spot a girl who wore white clothing? It was like she suddenly vanished. He never lost sight of old man Teuchi that quickly. Even when he left their shop-<p>

THEIR SHOP!

How could he be so stupid? Oh... wait... Naruto slapped himself and hurriedly got up. He quickly traced the path towards the Ramen stall he knew by heart. He already set his mind. He would go in there, apologize, they'll accept it and be happy, and then, RAMEN TIME!

Mouth watering in anticipation, Naruto rounded a corner and prepared himself for the small stand that he was about to see.

His eyes suddenly widened and he was brought to a screeching halt. The place where he was accustomed to seeing Ichiraku's Ramen stand was gone. In its stead was a large, one-storey building with a sign on the roof saying, "Ichiraku's Ramen"

Naruto's jaw dropped. This is Ichiraku's Ramen? It was huge!

He collected himself and tentatively made his way inside. He could her loud noises like laughter and mindless chatter from inside. 'Wow... there must be a lot of customers today...' He pulled back the cloth that adorned the doorway and took a look at the building's interior. He was, once again, in shock as he took in everything. There were tables here and there were actually waitresses and waiters! He couldn't believe what he was seeing!

The moment he stepped inside the shop, everyone became deathly silent. Every pair of eyes inside the shop were trained on him. Naruto noticed this and he gulped. He took a few steps forward. Everybody kept staring at him. Nobody dared move a muscle so he continued moving forward.

As he passed a few waiters and waitresses, he noticed the look of disgust on their faces and he started to become nervous. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. If this was how they stared at him, then the critique he gave them must have been really bad. He found himself in front of the counter where a few civilians were eating at.

The man behind the counter had his arms crossed and he wore an expression of anger on his face.

Naruto gulped again and he said shakily, "A-Anoh... Oji-san, may I speak with T-Teuchi-san?"

The man didn't answer him immediately. Instead, he glared at Naruto. Naruto started to sweat now. 'This is a really bad situation to get into.'  
>Finally, the man uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his hips. Every pair of eyes were trained on the both of them and the silence and tense atmosphere inside the room made Naruto's stomach squirm uncomfortably.<p>

"You've got some nerve coming here, you brat." the man spat at him.  
>Naruto flinched.<p>

"I didn't think you'd show your face here, after that review you gave us." The man continued. "And now what? You want to speak to Teuchi-san? You're way in over your head."

"N-No... it's just that... I just wanted to speak with him." Naruto said, half-pleading.

The man scoffed at him. "And what? Are you finally gonna give him a heart attack? He almost had one when your statement reached the media and it was published all around the village. Don't you think you've done enough?!"

Naruto was shocked by that. He didn't know he had done that much damage. He didn't know where he was or what he was like in this crazy world but he felt obligated to apologize for all the wrongs he had done. Or... the things that the other him did. "G-Gomen..." Naruto muttered.

The man, who was about to start another round of an earful, stopped and he froze in his position. His words were caught in his throat and he can't seem to get them out. "G-Gomen? Did I just... did you just...? You... you... you apologized! Kami-sama! He... He apologized!" He raised his voice. "Minna! Did you hear that?! He said, gomen!"

A series of whispers and mutters broke out through the customers and workers. The man kept muttering to himself as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Wow... I... I didn't know you had the guts to say that... I always thought... " a worker said. He appeared beside the man and he stared at Naruto, dumbfounded. Everyone else seemed to have similar expressions and Naruto shifted his feet uncomfortably as he stuffed his hands inside his pocket.

"S-So... I can meet Teuchi-san, right?" Naruto asked them.

The two workers behind the counter looked at each other for a moment before they decided. They nodded at him and Naruto smiled inwardly. They led him towards a door at behind them and let him go inside. One of them followed after him and he knocked on the door behind him, just to notify the person inside that there were people awaiting him.

The man who was sitting behind a desk looked up. He saw his worker standing there with... with the Hokage's son. The boy who gave them a bad review. He looked at the young worker questioningly and said worker started to explain.

"Sir, Namikaze-san wanted to speak with you." he said.

Ichiraku Teuchi was surprised. He didn't expect the boy to come here personally, especially after the scene he caused here a week ago. He contemplated for a bit before finally nodding and signalling his worker to leave them alone. The young man nodded and closed the door.

Naruto was left by himself, standing there awkwardly as he tried his best to calm himself. Now that he was finally alone with the old man who he had cared for a lot since he was a small child, he didn't know what to do. It was possible that he might hate him-loathe him perhaps, for the horrible things he had said about his ramen. Well... he never said anything bad about his ramen. The Naruto that these guys seemed to know said it. He was confused enough as it is. He had to deal with this ramen issue and the people here seemed to think of him as a heartless bastard and he had a family.

"U-Um..." Naruto started.

Teuchi put up a hand to stop him and he gestured for him to sit down. "Please, Namikaze-san, sit."

Naruto gulped. "Okay..."

He sat down and twiddled his thumbs for a while before Teuchi decided to break the silence.

"Namikaze-san, I... I didn't expect your presence after... after what happened last week." he said as he folded his hands under his chin.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Ehehe... yeah... I..." he cleared his throat and started over. "The thing is... the thing is, I've come to apologize, Teuchi-san-

"Ichiraku-san, please. I don't believe we're on first name terms."

Naruto froze for a moment and he stared at Teuchi. He had never been formal with the guy. He called him Naruto, and sometimes he called him Oji-san. Nevertheless, he cleared his throat and continued.

"Ichiraku-san... The thing is, my actions were... uncalled for... and... I'm really sorry. I really am."

Like the man from before, Teuchi was shocked. His eyes were wide and his mouth had opened slightly.

"A-Anoh... Teuchi-san?"

Teuchi regained his composure and he faced Naruto seriously. "Just like that? Just like that, Namikaze-san?"

"It's Naruto and yeah, it's just like that. I'm really sorry and I shouldn't have said that in the first place. I really hope you will forgive me..." Naruto said as he bowed his head.

Teuchi sighed. "You know, Namikaze-san... the past week had been a nightmare. After you gave your review we lost a lot customers. We suffered great losses that week... Do you honestly think I could forgive and forget that easily?"

Naruto clenched his fists. "I know you can, Oji-san. It isn't like you to hold a grudge-"

"-C-Chotto! It's Ichira-"

Naruto continued. "-against people. I know you. You're kind. You have a big heart, Oji-san. You helped me through those tough times. I think the reason... I said those things... were because your ramen was even more delicious than I had originally thought... a-and I thought that I could keep my word to my friends. Y-You see... I sorta told them that your ramen is just ramen. Sorry! I thought that back then. It doesn't really matter now." he said. He had no idea on what he was saying right now. Still, he should provide a good enough excuse right? Swallowing hard, he said, "Dakara... I think you'd find it in you to forgive me."

Still, it wasn't too far for the truth. When he was eight, he met Teuchi for the first time. He was roaming the streets, looking for food to eat. The money that the Sandaime-jiji gave him was lost to the landlady. She took it all, insisting that he had to pay the rent, when in truth, the Sandaime had already paid for it. She just took the money from Naruto. Naruto was left with nothing. That money was supposed to be for his food for the month.

And now, he was on the streets, searching for some food. He bumped into Teuchi, who was making deliveries at that time. Teuchi knew who he was. He was the nine-tails' container. He had lost his wife to the beast when it rampaged on their village. Still, one look at the child's pitiful state tugged at his conscience and he brought him to his shop. There, he fed him a bowl of ramen.

At first, Naruto was reluctant to touch it but his hunger got the better of him and he down the bowl in, literally, one gulp. Long story short, Teuchi had taken a liking to the boy and sometimes offered him free meals when he didn't have enough money to buy a bowl.

Naruto smiled at the memory and looked back at the man sitting across from him.

Teuchi was silent for a while. Sweat had formed on his forehead and he looked like he was deep in thought. Naruto let him be and he sat on the chair silently awaiting his answer. After what seemed like a lifetime, Teuchi looked at him and his eyes no longer held anger at him. It had softened, somewhat but that was enough to make Naruto smile. He knew he could get through the old man. He was such a softie!

"So... you forgive me then?"

"Eh... something like that..." He said with a smile.

"Hontou?! Yosha!" Naruto yelled and punched the air with his fists.

"But..." Teuchi cut him off. "You'll have to declare it for the entire shop to hear. Over a bowl of ramen."

Naruto grinned at him. "No prob!"

* * *

><p>"Uh... that was horrible..." Naruto told himself as he dragged himself out of the shop. He could still hear cheers from the inside.<p>

Just an hour ago, Teuchi made him sit on a table and had everyone inside the shop gather around him. He served a bowl of ramen in front of him and he gestured him to start eating. Of course, Naruto was almost too happy to comply. However, the first spoonful immediately made him regret that decision.

THE RAMEN TASTED HORRIBLE!

He almost barfed it out if it wasn't for his hand that had automatically placed itself over his mouth. He really didn't want to voice out his thoughts and turn everything back again. He had made progress today. But Kami-sama, this ramen was an abomination to all ramen! He couldn't believe that this was a creation of Teuchi himself!

Not wanting to anger the old man, he forcefully swallowed it and gave Teuchi a forced smile.

Teuchi was over the moon about it and he urged Naruto to finish the entire bowl. Needless to say, he felt like he was going to die any moment now. That ramen felt like poison. He ran as fast as he could to the nearest trash bin and emptied his stomach.

He pulled himself up and grabbed a nearby post for support.

"Kami, that's horrible..." He took deep breaths for a while and leaned on the post. "It was like Oji-san lost his talent at cooking. Eurgh..."

"OY! NARUTO!" he heard a voice from behind him. He looked around and what he saw nearly made him faint.

A few meters away from him was Team 7. His team... His... wait... that can't be right...

There was Kakashi, with his mask and silver hair. He almost seemed normal.

To his left was Haruno Sakura, she looked timid and her pink hair was just as it was in their Academy Days. It was long. She was unnaturally quiet and she kept looking at the ground. Okay, that _really_ wasn't right! Sakura was loud and annoying and she was never... well... _that!_

And if that wasn't enough, Sasuke's appearance shocked him the most. He was literally jumping up and down with endless energy as he grinned from ear to ear. His normal blue, high-collared shirt and white shorts were gone. Instead, he was... Naruto's eyes bulged when he saw it.

SASUKE WAS WEARING HIS ORANGE CLOTHES!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** DUDUDUDUNNNNNNN! HA! Take that! Er... ehehe sorry for the cliffie you guys. I was looking at the reviews for this fic and I saw KiyumiArahi's review about Sasuke wearing orange so I just had to put it in. :D And yeah, Kakashi's still Kakashi... sorta...

Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
